Fanfiction by Maplestrip
(anyone may correct spelling mistakes) Write It Up! Part 1 Scene 1 We see P&F's backyard from above, their sitting underneath their tree with Perry. Ferb is Reading and Phineas is just relaxing. The title appears in the screen in the same white letters as always:"Write It Up" Phineas: Well Ferb, I'm out of ideas... I'm completely blank. What should we do today? Ferb shrugs (keeps on reading). Phineas: Maybe we can go to Isabella's, or Baljeet's. Ferb shrugs again (keeps on reading). Phineas: Are you even listening to me? What are you reading there? Ferb puts a piece of paper in the book and gives the book to his brother. Phineas: "The Autobiography of Vance Ward"? Phineas reads the back of the book. Phineas: Well, we could do a lot better. This isn't exciting, this is boring. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! (the background sound plays wich you always hear when Phineas says this) Phineas: I still don't know were that sound comes from, every time I say that... Phineas: Hey, where is Perry? (the sound plays again, and Phineas looks irritated to you, breaking the fourth wall). Scene 2 Perry walked through a loose plank in the fence, but instead of entering the neighbor's garden, he ended up in his lair. Perry puts on his hat end sits on his chair. The screen goes on. Not Monogram, but Carl appears. Carl: Oh, hello Agent P. Monogram is on vacation right now and... wait, I got a message. In the right half of the screen M.M.(Monogram) appears. MM: Hello Agent P. As you know I am on vacation in Vegas right now. MM: Doofenschmirtz has bought a wire. Perry looks annoyed with him. MM: With any other person this would be concidered completely normal. MM: but with Doofenschmirtz, you can never be to shure. Carl: Sir? May I ask you who's filming you right now? MM: You know we've got plenty of camaramen here in Vegas... MM: but well, Agent P. Put a stop to Doofeschmirtz. Over and out (salutes). the regular backround of MM falls down, revealing he's actually standing in the middle of a casino. MM: Fame and fortune, baby!! Perry salutes back and runs away. Scene 3 While Candace is eating breakfast, Linda put's her jacket on. Linda: I'm at the Garcia-Shapiro's, and meanwhile; you're in charge. Candace: With "in charge", do you mean... Linda: Yes, you're in charge of Phineas and Ferb... And Candace,(Candace: Yeah?) please don't drag me down the street again. Linda: My arm still hurts from the last few times... Candace: I will not drag you down the street on your right arm again... Today I'll do left. Linda: Not funny Candace... But I'll see you later. Candace: time for me to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to and to BUST 'EM! Candace walks into the backyard, were Phineas and Ferb are both sitting in front of a desk, with a pen and piece of paper each. While Phineas is talking, Ferb is outside the screen. Phineas: Hi Candace :) We are writing a book. Candace: and let me guess, you'r gonna sell it in every book store in town? Phineas: Well, thats the plan. Candace: You're gonna be so busted this time. Phineas: I just can't seem to get anything on paper... How about you, Ferb? Ferb has a big 'tower' made out of paper in front of him. Phineas: wow, that was fast... Phineas: Well Candace, we've got to go. We're meeting an expert today, and we have promised Isabella we'll meet her there. Phineas and Ferb walk away. Ferb has the 'book'. (It's so much paper he shouldn't be able to lift it) Candace: i should go to mom, take her to the bookstore, and wait until the book arives. Their gonna be Busted :) (singing): Busted! Busted! Bus'ted! Scene 4 Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated! (I'll call Doofenschmirtz 'Heinz', 'cause thats so much shorter) Perry through a whole in the roof wich is exactly his shape. Heinz: Perry the Platypus! What a surprising surprise. Heinz: And with surprising, I mean completely unsurprising! Heinz: Good thing I haven't repaired that hole you made yesterday yet... Heinz: Oops, I forgot to trap you... Heinz grabs a remote control and presses the button, but nothing happened. Heinz: Well thats weird. Heinz: Norm! Were is my standard cage? Norm: It's being washed right now Heinz: Perfect... excactly the day I have no alternative traps... Heinz: Sorry Perry the Platypus, but I can't trap you today. But I guess it'll work out fine, as you usually break out anyway. Alright, BEHOLD: THE TERM-INATOR! A curtain goes up revealing an android Heinz: Whoops, wrong curtain. Now you can behold. Norm is on screen Heinz: Norm, could you step aside? Behind Norm is a little table with a really small laser on it. Heinz: Have you ever heard of the shop called Ïnator-Emporium? I buy some of my inators there. Heinz: But the thing is, those inators always have very irritating manuals. Heinz shows Perry a manual, with realy small letters. You can read Inator on top, if you look realy closely. Heinz: You see? I can't work with this! Make those letters bigger, I said, but would they listen? Heinz: NO! I can't read this, it's useless for me... Heinz: I will shoot with the term-inator on the inator shop, to delete ALL text on ALL the manuals. Heinz: Blueprint Heaven will follow, and after that the whole TRI-STATE AREA!!! Scene 5 Phineas and Ferb walk down the street, and they stop at the house which Isabella is standing in front of. Isa (short for Isabella): Watcha Doin'? Phineas: Hi, Isabella, we wrote a book, and now we let the expert take a look at it. Isa: Are you sure you want to go in here? We don't have to. Phineas: Yeah, sure, how hard can this be? Isa: Ok, I'm right behind you. They enter the house. Albert is sitting in the living room watching tv. You can see him from the hallway Phineas: Hey, Albert, is Irving home? Albert: In his room... The three go up the stairs and knock on a door which says 'Irving'. Irving: Who's there? Phineas: It's... The door opens very quikly Irving: I recognized your voice. Irving: What brought you here? Ferb handed Irving the paperwork, who dropped it on the ground immediately, not disturbing the balance. Irving: What is this? Phineas: We wrote a book, and as you know everything about us, you must check it before we put it in the stores. Irving: Well let's get started immediately. The friends walk in the room. Irving put the paperwork on his desk. Phineas and Isabella are looking at all Irvings P&F posters :S Phineas: You should get a life, you know that? Irving: Shhhhh, I'm concentrading. Phineas walks to a computer on his desk. Phineas: Cool, you made a fansite! But what is a Phinabella? Irving switched of the computer immediately. He lookes really freaked out. Scene 6 Candace walks across the street and rings the bell at Isabella's house. The door opens (Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Vivian, for short)) Candace: Hello Miss Garcia-Shapiro, is my mother here? Vivian: Hello Candace. Linda isn't here... Who told you she'd be here? Candace: Mom did... She couldn't be lying, right? Vivian: Linda? Lying? She never lies. Not to me anyway. Candace: To me neither. Could it be that I've been to hard on her lately? Vivian: I don't know anything about that, but I'm playing bridge with some friends. Candace: Alright, I'll just call mom, then. Bye. Vivian: Bye Candace. Vivian closes the door. Candace grabs her phone and calls mom. Candace is waiting for Linda to pick up the phone. Linda (phone voice): Hello... Candace: Mom where are... Linda (phone voice): This is the cell phone of Linda Flynn. If you're not complaining about Phineas and Ferb, then say something after the beep. Candace hangs up Candace: Where is mom? Now a song should start in which Candace is either searching for mom, or feeling bad. End of part one It is also on the message board, and please don't edit! I was just done, now I had to do it over... :S Write It Up! Part 2 Scene 1 Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated! Heinz: I just don't understand it... They built machines to enslave the human race or to take over the world, but they can't just write things big enough so people can read it? Maybe the police may not be able to read it or they must close... That would make sense, I had that problem once... While Heinz is talking Perry, Perry walks really slow toward the term-inator Heinz doesn't see this. Scene 2 Irvings house... Irving: I'm done. Phineas: It's about time... I called the publishers and they are waiting for us to bring them the book. Did you change something? Irving: Not much. I didn't know Ferb is such an interresting person. Ferb: Well, I have my moments Phineas, Ferb, Isa and Irving are in a book shop, next to a table with a lot of books. Phineas: Well Ferb, nice work A man passes by, asking the kids: Aren't you a little young to read a book like this? Phineas: No, no we aren't. Ferb here actually wrote this book. Man: Aren't you a little young to write a book like this? Ferb: Yes, yes I am. Man: Okay, I'll buy two. Scene 3 Candace walks home, tired of walking through Danville. '' ''Linda is standing in front of the house, talking to Vivian Linda: Oh, there's Candace, I'll talk to you later, Viv. Bye. (Vivian: Bye) Candace: Mom! Mom! Where were you?! Why did you lie to me?! Linda: I didn't. I was just With Miss Garcia-Shapiro. I didn't lie, she did. : I asked her to tell you I wasn't there. Candace: But why? Linda: because you would only take me to our backyard to show me something that doesn't exist. I could use a day without you constantly being all over me... Candace: Okay, Okay, but can you come with me now, they probably already published it. Linda: They wrote something? Candace: A book. Can you drive toward the closest book shop? Linda: *Walking to her car* I'm on my way... Scene 4 In Doof Evil Inc. Perry got quite close to the Term-inator Heinz: But enough talking... Let's do this! Heinz noticess Perry being realy close to the Term-inator. Heinz: Perry the Platypus! What are you doing? Perry graps the Term-inator and shoots with it to Heinz Heinz: Oh no, I'm not written anymore! Heinz: wait a moment, I never had any text on me... Perry hits Heinz in the face and the two of them struggle. They get close to the window and the Term-inator fires a few times. Back in the book shop, Candace and Linda are entering. They see Phineas and Ferb and walk towards them Linda: Hi Phineas, hi Ferb, hi Isabella, hi boy... I... don't know...(meaning Irving) Candace: Look, this is their book! It says "Ferbs Biography"! Phineas: Ferb wrote a book! :) Linda: ahhh, that's so cute, let me read it. The ray hits the book shop right at the moment Linda opens the book. Linda: There's nothing in it... Candace: WHAT! Let me see! Candace: But, but, but... Candace: But... Ferb grabs the book out of her hand, flips the book open to the first page, writes someting down and gives it back. Ferb: It's worth much more signed. Phineas: Oh there you are Perry. Linda: Let's go home, we have cake! Candace: but....... Linda: are you coming, Candace? Scene 5/End Credits Heinz walks to his bookcase, graps a book out of it and flips it open. '' ''He trows the book in the trash. He grabs another book out of it and flips it open. He throws the book in the trash. He grabs another book out of it and flips it open. He throws the book in the trash. Heinz(while continuing doing this): curse you Perry the Platypus... End of part 2 New episodes are coming, and I've already posted a lot on the message board! ---- Love Bites ''' '''Part 1 Scene 1 You see P&F's house from the front. Isabella(short: Isa) and 6 of her fireside girls are walking up the driveway. the title appears in the screen in the same white letters as always:"Love Bites" Isabella walks towards the tree Phineas and Ferb are sitting under. Isa: Watcha Doin'? Phineas: We don't know yet, we're kinda out of ideas. Phineas: What are you doin'? Isa: not much either, we were hoping we could get some patches here... Phineas: Do you have an idea? Something to build, or maybe you need some new patches... Isa: Well let's see... Gretchen: Isabella, can I talk to you for a moment? Isa: sure They walk a few meters away Gretchen: this might be your big chance. If you play your cards right you might get Phineas today. Isa: With poker? Ginger: What Gretchen means is; you can make them do something that make Phineas to fall in love with you. Katie: Maybe you should ask him to make a love potion and then use it on him! Ginger: Thats not exactly what I meant... Isa: great idea! Isabella walks back to Phineas and Ferb, dragging Gretchen along. Isa: Gretchen needs some help. Gretchen: ???What??? Isa:*Whispering* It whas your idea, remember. Gretchen: This is the last time I give someone a good idea... Phineas: what's up? Isa: Gretchen knows a boy, and well, she's in love with him. But he doesn't love her. Isa: We think... Phineas: So you want me to make someone to fall in love with you? Gretchen: uhhhhh, yeahhhh... Phineas: cool, what were you thinking about Isa: Maybe a love potion Phineas: Cool, but where's Perry? Scene 2 Perry pulls on a wire he has in his fur, and a big jetpack appears. '' He flies up, and then diagonaly down, right into the secret entrance to his lair on the side of the house. He goes through the tube (with the jet pack it fit's barely) and ended up in his chair (still with a jet pack on his back). the screen goes on showing monogram(MM). MM: Hello agent P, I'm back from my vacation to Vegas, but my heard will always stay their. MM: My monney, too... MM: Doofenschmirtz has bought a wire. ''Perry looks anoyed at him MM: With any other person this would be concidered completely normal. MM: but with Doofenschmirtz, you can never be to shure. MM: So go to him and put a stop to him.(salutes) Perry salutes back, activates his jet pack and flies up. '' you hear a lot of noice and you see dust and small rocks falling down. MM: Carl! repair that hole! Scene 3 ''The quirky worky song plays while Phineas, Ferb and friends (not including Irving) built a mashine. I don't want to bother to tell how it looks like, but you can put a bottle in it and it would fill with a liquid. When they're done Candace walks in. Candace: What are you up to? Phineas: We have built a machine that makes love potions. Phineas: It's for Gretchen. She's in love with someone Candace(toward Gretchen): Is that true? Gretchen(toward Candace): No, it's actually for Isabella Candace(toward Gretchen): yeah, that's what I thought... Candace: alright guys! I want one, too! Candace(thinking): If I show mom the potion she has to believe me Phineas: But Candace, It doesn't work if he's already in love with you. Candace: sorry? Phineas: Jeremy already loves you, so it doesn't work. Candace: No, it's not for me. It's for Stacy! Phineas: Isn't she with Coltrane? Candace: no. Candace: No, she isn't Phineas: allright then, but it takes some time to warm up, and Gretchen may have one first. Phineas turns the machine on Candace: So we wait... Scene 4 Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated! (I'll call Doofenschmirtz 'Heinz', 'cause thats so much shorter) Perry flies on the balcony with his jet pack. Heinz stands there with is old vaporator-inator (see the episode "De Plane! De Plane!") Heinz: Ahhh, Perry the Platypus! What an excellent surprise! Heinz: And with excellent, I mean completely cellent! Heinz presses a button on a remote controllerer, and a paper-maché cage falls out of the sky on Perry. Heinz: Well... I whas out of metal... and... Paper is just so much cheaper :) Heinz: Nevermind. Do you remember my old vaperator-inator? Heinz: It whas for my grevil plan to distroy public pools A flashback from "De Plane! De Plane" is seen. Heinz: mixing green energy and evilness didn't work so well, so It works on regular electricity now :) Heinz: I know it failed last time and it'll probably fail again, but still... Heinz: it's not such a bad idea, right? Perry grabs a piece of paper and a pen from under his hat. He writes realy big 'NO' Heinz: ooohhh, come on! Are you sure? Perry turns the paper so you can see the other side. It says '''YES'.'' Heinz: How did you do that? I didn't even see you write that. Scene 5 the machine is done with one potion. Phineas: finally, I whas starting to get worried it wouldn't work. Phineas grabs the bottle from out of the machine. There's a pink liquid inside. Phineas gives the bottle to Gretchen. Phineas: put a lock of your hair in this, and the person who drinks from it would fall in love with you. Gretchen opens the bottle. Phineas: WAIT! (to late) Phineas: once opened the potion stays good for 2 hours. Phineas: You have untill, let's see (watch), 12.47 PM to let him drink this potion. Isa: than we should go immidiately. Bye Phineas. Phineas: Bye. Isabella and the Fireside girls walk out of the garden Gretchen: You owe me. Isa: we'll get back to that later. First we need to get Phineas to drink this. Isabella puts a lock of hair in the potion. Isa: first, I need some lemonade. Molly: I'm on it! Isa: Let's get busy. End of Part 1 Part two is coming soon :) go to the message board if you want to see part 2 now, or any other episode I made! Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes